


dreams you'd like to sell

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Domestic, Family, Fluf, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad louis, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yes, beautiful girl?” Harry asked, holding out a hand. Louis watched from the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Ellie looked so shy, all of a sudden, so timid, it made him confused, and he was sure Harry was, too, but Harry didn’t show it at all. He simply smiled, nodding Ellie on.“What’s your real name?” Ellie asked, and Louis raised his eyebrows in complete confusion, Harry’s mouth opening slightly. He glanced at Louis for a millisecond, and then back to Ellie, his smile returning on his face as quick as it left.“Because, Papa calls you my love, but today Mrs. Reynolds called you Harry, but your name is My love, right?”And, oh.--Or very short AU where there's a snowstorm and Harry and Louis' daughter learns a thing or two about love and names, and how those interconnect.





	dreams you'd like to sell

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime: I was hacked???  
> Just kidding. I've decided after a lot of thinking to repost most of my fics. I deleted them at 2am in an angry, emotional hizzy and then of course woke up full of regret. SO. Minus a few of the older ones that were never really good anyway, here are my fics again. I apologize for all the e-mails you've gotten from me today. I'm going to just pretend I'm not upset over the lost comments and kudos. I'm fine. Really! Totally fine. But here they are again! Thank you for all the love you have given me. I’m not as invested in fic writing as I’ve been in the past, but who knows if I’ll get back into it.

Harry loved grocery shopping. He used to love running errands with his mum or stepdad, stopping by grocery stores with his sister Gemma after school. He loved the hustle and bustle, the smells and sounds and cleanliness. Rows of shiny apples and freshly cooked bread, free samples of cheese and spicy sauces that he’d sneak seconds and thirds of when his parents were looking away. He never minded doing the shopping for his husband and daughter, in fact it was almost therapeutic to him. Accomplishing a good grocery list and then cooking the items for his family was always a successful day to him. Trips to the supermarket made him feel at peace.

Except for, well, today’s trip.

He’d picked up Ellie early from school as there was a snowstorm rolling in, and he and Louis weren’t fond of the idea of her getting stuck at school until the roads were plowed. Concerned in thinking if they’d lose power for the night, Harry had decided to stock up on water and non-perishables, just in case. The storm wasn’t supposed to be _too bad_ \- half a foot of snow at the most, and then rain early in the morning, which meant that the roads would be covered in ice by the next morning, so school would possibly be cancelled, which meant either he or Louis would take the day off work to look after Ellie. Harry blew a low breath through his lips as he and Louis talked on the phone that day, an uneasy feeling rolling in his stomach. Even though Louis had told him countless times that he didn’t need to shop, their fridge and pantry were almost empty, and Harry didn’t know how long they’d be stuck at home for.

So there he ended up, in line at Whole Foods at half past two in the day. It seemed that the rest of London was there, too, which meant for a lot of noise and cold, disgruntled people in heavy boots and coats. Ellie was sitting in the child's’ seat at the top of the carriage, her stuffed bunny by her side. She was growing more and more restless, tired of sitting down for so long when there was so many things to look at, touch, and ask her father questions about - being three years old meant she had questions about _everything_. Harry had his hair up in a bun but it was since wilting from his frustrations, his eyes rubbed raw from exhaustion and stress. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one with the idea to stock up on food before the storm hit. Harry had made it a quick shop; getting Ellie strapped in and heading to the deli first for lunch meat, mostly just for cheese slices and turkey for Ellie to munch on and keep distracted by, which worked for a good five minutes until they ran out and she had nothing to do. Her usual, chattering self had grown tired, and Harry was waiting for the tears to start. He normally would let her trail beside him, promising to keep a hand wrapped around his fingers, or touching his leg, at all times, but there was just too many people inside and she was safest in the carriage, no matter how unhappy she was.

“You didn’t finish telling me your story about your teacher, little lady,” Harry said, playing with a loose string on the end of Ellie’s sweatshirt. “Something about something funny she said today?”

“She called you by the wrong name, Daddy!” Ellie giggled, finishing the last of her turkey. Harry raised his eyebrows curiously, confused.

“She did?” he mumbled, mostly to himself. He’d chatted a little with her teacher when he picked Ellie up from school, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. After racking his brains he decided that Mrs. Reynolds must have made a mistake, even if she’d known Harry for the full year she’d been Ellie’s teacher. Things were a little chaotic at the school, he reasoned.

Harry smiled, smoothing back his daughter’s hair. “She’s silly, isn’t she bubba?” he said, making a small sound of distaste when Ellie reached for one of the shiny packages of gum at the register.

Although she wasn’t either his or Louis’ biologically, you could barely tell. She shared the same unruly curls as her Daddy, had the same fight to her as her Papa. Ellie was the kindest, most thoughtful, and amazing little girl either man had the pleasure of knowing. Neither of them were a perfect parent - although Louis was pretty damn close - but they had a perfect daughter. They adopted her three years ago, and as far as Louis and Harry were concerned, she was a gift that they had been given. The line was getting longer still, and they still had a good five people in front of them before it was their turn. Harry kissed Ellie’s small forehead, fixing the girl’s coat that he’d taken off for her once they were in the store.

“I wanna go home, Daddy,” Ellie whispered, her lower lip trembling. Harry continued running his fingers through her hair, shushing her gently.

“Oh El, I know. You’re doing so well for me, though, yeah? Been a good girl for your daddy? Nice and quiet, even though you’re sleepy and cold, poor thing. We’re gonna get you home and then you can cuddle up with Papa while Daddy cooks dinner, alright? Sound good?”

Ellie nodded, her mouth still set in a pout. She played with the ears on her bunny, Harry leaning his arms on the handle of the carriage and pressing his nose against her little cheek, the girl giggling and pushing him away gently.

“Can I come up?” she asked shyly, and well, Harry could never say no to a cuddle with his little girl.

“Up up?” he replied, holding out his arms as she did the same. Ellie allowed him to lift her up, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry kept her on his hip, placing her stuffed bunny in her tiny hands as he rocked her side to side, feeling the warm weight of his daughter pressed against him. “ _Thunder only happens when it’s raining, players only love you when they’re playing_ ,” he sang softly, a song he would always sing to Ellie when she was very small and couldn’t sleep through the night. Harry closed his eyes, breathing in sweet shampoo and feeling Ellie kissing his chin a few times, her body settling. Harry pushed the carriage along as they were finally next in line, happy that his daughter was at peace and they were almost ready to go. Ellie watched quietly as Harry paid for the groceries, yawning every few minutes. Harry kissed her little fingers, which were resting on his collarbone, his free arm still keeping her on his chest.

“Alright, baby girl, let’s get your coat on. Papa will kill me if you get a cold from this weather.” Harry slung the reusable shopping bag over one shoulder, two cases of water in the carriage where Ellie sat previously. She allowed him slide a jacket on over her shoulders, Harry careful not to get her curls caught in the zipper. Harry peered outside, frowning a little as it had already started to snow, the sky getting increasingly darker. Ellie was yawning, sitting quietly in the carriage and swinging her legs slightly. Harry kissed her forehead, placing his own Packers hat off of his head and over her’s, much to her delight. She giggled at the soft fabric covering her eyes, Harry lifting her back into his arms as he pushed the carriage outside. “Hide your face in my jacket, baby girl, s’too snowy out,” he said softly, cradling the back of her head as best he could. The snow wasn’t too heavy, but it was icy and cold and already slushy outside, and he slid a few times, Ellie laughing each time as if it were a fun new game they were playing, when in reality, Harry was trying his hardest not to fall on his ass. If he fell, he knew Louis wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, and his husband would be laughing for weeks while Harry pouted with a sore arse. Harry winced; he knew he should have worn snow boots rather than his heeled boots today. Another point toward Louis.

He got Ellie in her car seat no problem, peppering kisses all over the girl’s face while she giggled, squealing and pressing her stuffed bunny into Harry’s mouth, to which Harry responded by trying to bite down on its ear, sending her into a whirl of laughter. Harry got the groceries in the car second, finally getting inside and turning on the engine, blasting the heat. He sighed, shaking out his curls that felt crunchy and cold with ice, the two of them sitting in the heat for a few quiet moments, until Ellie said, quite matter of fact: “It’s cold outside, Dad,” sending Harry into a spew of laughter.

 

\--

“My love, d’you need any help?” Louis asked for the hundredth time from his spot in the living room.

Harry and Ellie had gotten home just in time for it to start really snowing, and although Louis was fuming with worry, his expression turned grateful at the sight of his giggling daughter running through the snow to the house, Harry struggling trying to carry a case of water and a full to the brim shopping bag at the same time. Harry had then gotten Ellie into a warm bath, took a shower himself when she was finished, and proceeded to cook supper for the three of them while he insisted Louis and Ellie curl up together by the fire. Ellie was happy to lay down on Louis’ chest while he scrolled through channels on the telly, but Louis couldn’t help but pout as he stared at his husband’s broad back through his t-shirt, loose sweatpants hanging low on Harry’s slim hips. He could tell that Harry was tired; his hair needed a good scrub and you could see the bags under his eyes for miles. Harry was protective and had a big heart and lots of love to give, but sometimes he pushed himself too thin, and it seemed he was more than just a little worried about this upcoming storm. Family came first, of course, but sometimes Louis wished Harry remembered to take care of himself too.

“Love?” Louis tried again, Harry focusing a little too hard on making sure his sauce didn’t burn to answer.

“Yes, baby, I’m fine. Dinner’s almost ready...” Harry trailed off in concentration, turning off the stovetop and pushing the pot of sauce back, bending over to check on the chicken. If not for the warm presence of his daughter on his stomach, Louis would have whistled, but maybe another time.

“C’mere, pet. I haven’t seen you all day,” Louis said, sitting up and holding out his hands, placing Ellie on the sofa beside him. She climbed off the couch, distracted by her dollhouse in the corner of the room. Louis stood up, fixing his leggings and meeting Harry halfway. His husband looked exhausted, and Louis knew he was only trying to take care of his family, but he didn’t like seeing Harry so tired. Harry’s shoulders slumped a little, his pout deepened as Louis wrapped his arms around him, Harry resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder.

“Go lie down, my love. Let me take care of dinner. You should sleep,” Louis said. The wind was whistling now, snow falling increasingly faster and thicker with every passing minute. The house was very warm, though, and his family was safe, which was all Louis ever needed during a blizzard. Harry hummed a soft reply, exhaustion making his bones feel like jelly. Louis was really warm, and he smelled nice, and Harry was about to fall asleep standing up at this point.

Louis wrapped a blanket around Harry’s shoulders, pushing him down with a gentle hand. “Just rest, Harry. Let me take care of us tonight, yeah? You’ve done so much.” He smirked, trying not to laugh when Harry flopped on his side, curling into a pillow and wrapping a big hand around Louis’ his eyes sliding shut as his body relaxed into the sofa. Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, admiring his sleepy boy for a few moments before standing up to finish the chicken and pasta Harry was so adamant on finishing.

Not even five minutes later he heard a “Hey, Daddy?” coming from the living room, and he was about to go in to scold Ellie for waking her father, but upon turning, he saw Harry was awake, Ellie sitting on his knees as he sat up on the couch, sleep rumpled and pink lipped and warm and soft-looking. Harry always looked so soft when he was tired.

“Yes, beautiful girl?” Harry asked, holding out a hand. Louis watched from the kitchen, leaning against the counter top. Ellie looked so shy, all of a sudden, so timid, it made him confused, and he was sure Harry was, too, but Harry didn’t show it at all. He simply smiled, nodding Ellie on.

“What’s your real name?” Ellie asked, and Louis raised his eyebrows in complete confusion, Harry’s mouth opening slightly. He glanced at Louis for a millisecond, and then back to Ellie, his smile returning on his face as quick as it left.

“Because, Papa calls you _my love_ , but today Mrs. Reynolds called you _Harry_ , but your name is _My love_ , right?”

And, _oh._ Harry wanted to laugh, but that would just upset his girl, so he kept his mouth shut. Louis almost felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn’t sure why. His footsteps led him to the living room, Harry opening his arm and Louis sitting beside him, Harry’s hand warm on his lower back.

“My name is Harry, Ellie. That’s my real name.” Harry spoke slowly and carefully, his eyes locked on Ellie’s big, bright, curious ones. He knew questions like this were fundamental to her development, so he was certain to do this right. “But Papa calls me _Love_ or _My love_ because....because, uh.”

“Because he’s my love,” Louis said quietly. He cleared his throat, feeling pinching behind his eyes. “Because I’m in love with your Dad, baby. And I want to remind him all the time, kind of like when we tell you we love you when you go to sleep or go to school. I like reminding Daddy how much I care about him. He’s very, very important to me, he always has been. I call him _my love_ because he’s a special person, very special to my heart. When you love someone, you want them to know every single day, because it makes them happy hearing that you love them. And...that’s how I tell your Dad. By calling him my love.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Ellie said, bored halfway through the conversation once she realized she was right, and her Dad’s real name was Harry. She went back to her dollhouse, talking quietly to herself as she played with her toys, little squeals of joy happening every few moments. Harry and Louis sat in silence, until Harry sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks.

“You big old sap,” Louis whispered, wrapping Harry tightly in his arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “I love you, I love you so much, honey bunch,” he said, Harry giggling wetly into his neck.

Later that evening, when the power did eventually go out (thankfully long after Ellie was asleep), Harry and Louis curled up close together in bed, their daughter snoozing in between them.

“Goodnight, my love,” Louis whispered, a soft smile on his face. Although he said the same thing every night to Harry, it seemed to have a new meaning now. They truly did love each other more than anything.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated xo


End file.
